Daine and Numair, Parents?
by i heart tamora pierce
Summary: Daine's pregnant, and now she has to tell Numair. Brief, mild fluff.
1. Parents

A/N: I know there are lots of these out there, but here's another one for you to (hopefully) enjoy!

Summary: Daine and Numair are about to become parents. How will Daine tell him?

Disclaimer: the setting and characters belong to Tamora Pierce.

Daine stared at Alanna, dumbfounded. "W-what?" she managed. The Lioness smiled.

"You're pregnant," she repeated.

"Are you sure?" was all Daine could think to say. She was frozen, clutching the edge of the bed in Alanna's room. She had come to the knight complaining of illness, not even thinking of the possibility of what her morning sickness could mean.

Alanna gave her a look that read clearly, "Are you kidding?" Daine blushed, staring down at her hands resting in her lap.

She lightly touched her stomach, awe in her eyes. Then she jerked away, a thought occurring to her.

"How am I going to tell Numair?" she asked the Lioness.

Alanna smiled sympathetically. "You just have to blurt it out," she advised. "It's easier that way. And don't expect him to react immediately. You, too, needed time to process it."

"But what if he doesn't want to have a child?" Daine worried.

"Of course he does, Daine. He's going to be thrilled, you'll see. Numair loves you more than anything." Alanna gently put a hand on the young woman's shoulder. Daine tried not to cry.

"Why do I feel so…" Daine trailed off, as though trying to find the emotion that described her mood.

"Hormones," Alanna answered bluntly.

Daine turned red again. "Okay, I'll tell him," she said quickly, standing and walking to the door. She turned back, smiling. "Thank you, Alanna," she told her quietly.

"It's my pleasure," she replied, smiling to herself. She wished she could see the expression on Numair's face when Daine told him. Alanna would pay to see that—he was going to be shocked speechless, and that only happened every once in a while.

Meanwhile, Daine walked to the stable. She slid into Cloud's stall, knowing that the pony usually made her feel better. Although this time, it was going to take a lot more than grooming her mare to make her torn emotions remedied.

_She's right, and you know it, _Cloud informed her immediately. Daine rolled her eyes.

"I can't tell him, Cloud! I just can't!" with a broken feeling in her chest, she started to cry.

"Magelet?" a familiar voice asked from outside the stall.

Daine froze, her choked breath shuddering through her. "Numair?" she called out hoarsely, not turning around. She didn't want him to see her tear-streaked face and the hysteria quickly growing in her heart. That, and she wasn't ready to tell him. Not yet.

She was terrified. What if he rejected her? She wasn't used to feeling so weak; something like that would break her in her current emotional state. What if he blamed her? She _was_ supposed to be wearing the charm around her neck, but she had taken it off a few weeks ago, and she must have forgotten to put it back on until it was too late. Touching her neck now, she felt the charm. It wouldn't do anything to her pregnancy now, but she carefully unclasped it and dropped it among the straw on the floor of Cloud's stall.

"Are you crying?" Numair demanded, opening the door to the stall. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? And what can't you tell me?" He sounded more than concerned.

"Don't come in!" Daine cried. "I just need to think for a while!"

She knew that Numair was hurt. She didn't have to turn to see it in his eyes, or listen to hear it in her voice. Because the pain her words must have caused him hurt her, too.

Numair stopped moving, but he didn't leave for several long moments. Finally, he stepped away from the door, saying, "Okay. You know where to find me if you want to talk."

Daine turned around as he left. He didn't look back, and Daine hated herself for what she had done. What if he didn't forgive her for snapping at him? That seemed harsh, but he knew that she was keeping something from him. If she were in his place, she would avoid him as much as she was now.

"I've made it worse, Cloud," Daine whimpered, the tears coming back.

_This is getting ridiculous. You are blubbering over nothing. Go apologize and make things up with him, and then tell him. He'll be happy, I know he'll be._

"You're right," Daine acknowledged. Cloud snorted, as if to say, "I'm always right."

Daine chuckled wetly, then opened the stall door. If she hurried, she could catch up to Numair. Despite his long legs, he shouldn't be too far ahead. As she rushed out of the stable and down a cobblestone path, she searched around wildly for her man.

At last, when she was about to give up and scold herself for being too much of a coward to tell him in the stable, Daine spotted him.

He was crouching next to a young boy, helping him up. It looked like the child had fallen, judging by his scraped knee. Daine stopped walking, watching with wide eyes. Under her scrutiny, Numair said something, and the boy stopped crying. Numair flicked his fingers, and a small black animal danced across his hand. The toddler laughed, clapping his small fingers together excitedly, completely forgetting his pain.

Daine sighed, the anxiety of her upcoming conversation mostly leaving her. She knew it could be awkward, and Numair _might_ be angry at her for forgetting her charm. But she had no doubt whatsoever that he would be a perfect father.

She went back to the rooms they shared, deciding to wait for him rather than corner him somewhere public. At least, that was what she told herself. The truth probably had something to do with the nervous bubbles in her stomach.

She sat on a chair by Numair's desk, clasping her hands in her lap to keep them from fluttering anxiously.

Her heart stopped when she heard the sound of a key in the door. Her mind made her see the movement as slow when the door opened and Numair stepped inside.

She stood, too nervous even to sit. Numair noticed her after she moved, and he stopped warily.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked. Daine blinked back tears as she heard all the emotions behind his words: hurt, betrayal, frustration, confusion, resignation, and a brokenness that made her think he had assumed the worst about her actions earlier.

She crossed the room, stopping a few feet from him. _What do I normally do with my hands? _She wondered, wringing them in front of her.

"Numair, I'm sorry. For everything," Daine started. Numair looked a little surprised, which hurt Daine, but she ignored her feelings and plunged on. She needed to finish the speech she had planned in her mind. "I didn't mean to yell at you, it's just…" she stopped for a moment, then pushed on. _This is it,_ she thought before she spoke. "I found out something today, and I needed to think about it. You startled me, and I wasn't…" she trailed off again, then started over. "I have to tell you something."

Numair moved closer, taking her hands in his. _Oh,_ Daine thought. _That's what I do with them._

It always felt so right to be touching Numair. She let the strength he always gave her help her spit out the words he needed to hear.

"I-I'm p-pregnant," Daine stuttered, looking away. She waited for his reaction, trying desperately to recall the advice Alanna had given her. _Give him time. _It was hard, though.

Numair seemed frozen. Daine gathered the courage to meet his eyes, trying to gauge his feelings. But she couldn't tell what he was thinking, and that made her heart beat faster and faster.

She knew it was only seconds, but it felt like hours. Finally Numair blinked, shocked. "H-how?" he managed.

Daine blushed. "I forgot to put my charm on once…" she couldn't finish. Numair nodded slowly, still processing her words.

Then he grinned, picking her up and spinning her around before kissing her deeply. "I love you, Magelet," he whispered when they broke apart. Joy filled her, and she blinked back her tears. "We're going to have a baby!" he exclaimed, happiness in his eyes.

Daine could hear what Cloud would have said if she was there clearly in her mind: _I told you so._

A/N: Hope you enjoyed… I might add more chapters later. R/R!


	2. News

A/N: This is the sequel to Daine and Numair, Parents? I've never done chapters before, so please bear with me if I mess this up. Hope you like it! R/R! Please!

P.S. I don't know if the lines I put in last time after the A/N and before the story started showed up, because I couldn't see them when I went over it. Fixed that hopefully this time

Summary: Daine and Numair tell their friends about the pregnancy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they all belong to Tamora Pierce.

Daine gripped Numair's hand tightly with one of her own, the other gently resting on her stomach. She didn't have a bulge yet; she wasn't far enough along for that, but she liked to imagine that she could feel her unborn child inside her, feeling her touch too. Numair smiled down at her, understanding and sympathy in his eyes as Daine's fingers quivered with nerves. He squeezed her hand, slowing down and whispering to her before they entered the dining hall in the palace, where all of their friends were waiting.

"Don't worry, Magelet," Numair soothed, calling her by her nickname. It made her relax for a moment before she remembered the reasons for which she was nervous. "They'll be happy for us, and just as excited as we are."

Daine knew that what he was saying was true. But she also knew that as soon as she told her friends, word would start to get out. They wouldn't gossip, but secrets were never secret in the palace. She was concerned about what the nobles would say about Numair—she couldn't stand the idea of them questioning his honor as they had when they were married.

_There's no avoiding it, so quit being a coward and go through those doors,_ Daine ordered herself directly. It was what Cloud would have said if she were there. Daine wished she could have the calming presence of her mare with her when she faced the others. Numair was more support than she could ever imagine, but he was nervous too, under his façade of calm.

"You ready?" Numair asked her gently. Daine didn't know what else to do, so she forced herself to nod. They continued walking toward the double doors that loomed closer and closer. Daine took a deep breath and gulped.

Numair, too, stopped before the doors, their hands gripped together so tightly Daine knew that her knuckles were turning white, as were Numair's. She didn't care, though.

Without saying a word, Numair pushed open the doors and stepped into the dining hall. Normally, Daine would head for the food before going to sit with her friends. This was no normal occasion, however. She went straight to the table where Alanna had, hopefully unsuspiciously, gathered all of the people Daine loved, save perhaps those too far away, and her parents.

Onua, the Horse Mistress, sat on the table, chatting with Buri, who was in charge of the Queen's Riders. Buri's husband, Raoul of Goldenlake, sat beside her, laughing at something one of the women had said. Across the table, Alanna was sitting on the edge of her seat, scanning the room excitedly.

_So much for subtle, _Daine thought resignedly_. _

On Alanna's left, her husband George was talking to Myles of Olau, Alanna's adoptive father. He was engaged in the conversation, but Daine could tell that he had noticed his wife's preoccupation. George was the more secret spymaster for King Jonathan, and nothing escaped him, not even a small detail like the way Alanna bounced slightly when she spotted Daine and Numair come in.

Finally, near Myles, King Jonathan and Queen Thayet sat together, talking quietly.

Daine carefully steered around the other tables on the way to her friends, keeping her eyes on the ground instead of meeting Alanna's impatient gaze.

The others seemed to notice the formal, stiff way Daine and Numair were standing when they reached the head of the table. They slowly fell silent, watching the couple with concern and worry.

Daine took a deep breath. "I have to tell you all something," she started, barely recognizing her own voice. She felt as though her entire body was cold, except perhaps the fingers entwined with Numair's. "I'm pregnant."

Once it was out, it was as though a huge weight had lifted from Daine's shoulders. She relaxed slightly, and let her face slip into the beam of joy that always appeared when she thought or said anything about the baby.

A chorus of "Daine, that's great!" and "Congratulations!" ensued immediately. Daine found herself hugging her friends, tears of relief in her eyes and happiness filling her heart. George clapped Numair on the shoulder, and Jonathan shook his hand. Daine caught a brief glimpse of Numair's face. He looked as proud and happy as she felt inside, and Daine felt the love that always encompassed her fill her again as she looked at him.

When at last everyone had embraced the parents-to-be, they sat down once more. They chattered excitedly, and Daine's cheeks hurt from smiling and laughing.

Later, as they were headed back to their rooms, stomachs full of food, Daine took Numair's hand again. "You were right," she told him happily.

"Of course I was," Numair said, teasing.

Daine pushed his shoulder gently, not hard enough to cause him to let go of her hand.

They entered their rooms, and Daine allowed herself to enjoy the blissful hours of peace and quiet that she knew were numbered before the rest of the inhabitants of the palace would learn of what she had told her friends that night. A nagging thought pulled her back to herself.

Daine turned to Numair, suddenly worried. She needed him to know about her concerns for how the gossip would affect him.

"Numair, I need to talk to you," Daine began, her voice steadying as she decided what to say and internally told herself to just spit it out.

Numair was instantly sober. He sat down on their bed, and Daine sat next to him, wringing her hands in her lap. She wished she could take his again. Simply touching him felt as though there was lightning coursing through her in the best way possible, even after the years they had been together.

"What is it, Daine?" Numair sounded apprehensive, and a little anxious. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Well, yes. In a way," Daine stammered. "You know what they're going to say, when word gets out," she reminded him.

Numair instantly had a protective look in his eyes. "I won't let them say anything bad about you," he swore softly.

Daine gasped, astonished. "That's not what I meant at all!" she cried. "Of course I'm not worried about that! I'm more concerned about what they're going to say about you! Your reputation, your honor…" she trailed off, meeting his eyes with her uneasy ones.

Numair smiled, taking her hands again. "Don't worry about that, Magelet," he murmured. "I don't care what they say. All I care about is you, and our child. That's all that matters, okay? No matter what happens, or what they say."

Daine looked uncertain, doubting that he would maintain that same belief when the gossip started.

Numair leaned forward and kissed her softly. Daine let herself get lost in the feeling of being with him, and she momentarily forgot about her fears.

When he finally pulled away, Numair smiled, his face inches from Daine's. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Daine murmured. Her doubts faded until they were mere thoughts.

Numair always seemed to have that effect on her.

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed! Review, please! I'm going to add at least a couple more chapters, but it might be a week or two…


	3. Challenges

A/N: The next installment in Daine and Numair, Parents? Enjoy, and R/R please!

Summary: Daine has to face a few of the many challenges of being pregnant. This takes place several months after the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the places, they belong to Tamora Pierce.

Daine looked down at her rotund stomach, missing the times when she could see her feet. She had never thought it was a remarkable thing until she was pregnant. Then seeing her feet was something that she wanted.

That, and cravings for random foods, was driving her crazy. At least the days of morning sickness were over—and she definitely could wish those times good riddance!

Numair had been so worried, seeing her throw up every morning. He had held her when she told him to leave, and he had pulled her hair away from her face when she was doubled over once more.

He was more and more caring and loyal than Daine could ever have imagined. And perhaps it was the hormones, but she loved him erratically more than ever before—which she had never believed to be possible.

And the hormones had certainly had a factor in her mood swings. Daine had yelled at random people for insignificant things and burst into tears at moments that weren't sad at all. That was definitely something she was sick of, though, unlike the sickness, it wasn't over yet.

Daine waddled down to the stables. Numair had told her that she should spend as much of her time as possible not walking, because it hurt her feet and back, but she couldn't stand staying in their rooms for more than a couple of hours at a time. And once she was down the stairs, she didn't have to go back up for a while. It was logical, at least to her.

Numair was sharing less and less of her opinions lately. Daine suspected that, were she in her normal mind, she would more often than not agree with him.

Daine made it to Cloud's stall before she sat down, gasping from the effort of lugging herself that far. _I used to be able to _run_ that path like it was nothing, _Daine thought despairingly. Cloud nudged her cheek, and Daine realized she was crying again.

"You know," she told Cloud conversationally, despite the tone of her voice wavering. "I've never cried as much in my life as I have while I've been pregnant."

-That's because you're usually too proud to cry—Cloud told her, chewing on a carrot Daine offered.

"Most people would describe it as being strong," Daine sniffled ironically.

-Most people aren't as blunt as I am—Cloud responded haughtily. Daine laughed.

Just then, she heard footsteps in the aisle, and hushed voices. Wanting more undisturbed time with Cloud, Daine stayed sitting against the front wall. No one could see her there unless they walked up to the stall and looked directly down at her, making her safe from intruders.

"Have you seen her lately? It's shocking, how large that slut's gotten, " one voice said.

"Finally got what was coming to her, what with all that sleeping around," another added.

Daine rolled her eyes. It sounded like they were talking about her. _Not a very bright group, to do such gossiping here, of all places_, Daine thought to herself. Sure enough, Cloud snorted, and the horses up and down the aisles came to the front of their stalls and glared at the humans, as though daring them to come close enough to bite.

Before Daine could call them off, the first human noticed the animals' strange behavior. "It's that mage!" he cried out, staggering away from one side of the aisle and nearing dangerously close to a stallion reaching out toward the stranger.

Daine listened to their footsteps as they fled down the aisle.

"Thank you," she told the horses in her mind. "But I really didn't need your help."

They seemed to shrug off her claim, and Daine sighed. Horses could be very stubborn when they wanted to.

That night, she met Numair back in their rooms. She took her shoes off her swollen feet—she wasn't able to wear boots anymore—and sat down heavily on one of the armchairs in his study.

Numair sat next to her in another chair after starting a fire in the hearth. He told her about the classes he was teaching the pages, and she told him about Cloud, leaving out the two people in the stables. He didn't need to know everything about her day, especially if it would hurt him.

Suddenly, pain gripped Daine's stomach. She gasped, crying out in pain. It was as though her child was moving, but not in the way it had before. It was like the baby was trying to stand, kicking her stomach as hard as she could.

"Daine? What's wrong, love?" Numair asked, panicking. He knelt before her as she gripped the arms of the chair as tightly as she could. "Are you in labor?"

"No!" Daine managed. "Get. Alanna!"

Numair didn't leave her side. She was about to yell again when she saw him open a speaking spell in his hand. She couldn't hear what he said, however, because the baby moved again, and she screamed as it kicked her even harder than before.

A few agonizing minutes later, Alanna appeared at the door to the study. She let herself in, moving quickly to Daine's side.

Daine felt the Lioness's magic wash over her, then disappear as though it had never touched her.

Alanna sat back, a shocked expression temporarily stunning her.

"What? What is it?" Numair pestered her, becoming more and more alarmed.

"It's not labor, Numair. Relax." Alanna finally regained her composure. Daine gasped for air as the baby finally stopped kicking, for the moment.

"Relax? How can I relax? What's happening?" Numair exploded. Daine reached out toward him, taking his hand to reassure him.

"It seems as though the baby is…" Alana trailed off, as though uncertain.

"Is what?" Numair demanded urgently.

"Shape shifting," Alanna finished, meeting his eyes as another eruption of pain caused Daine to grip Numair's hand so tightly it hurt.

"That's impossible," Numair whispered, but Alanna could tell that he was already figuring it out in his mind.

"It does make sense, Numair," Alanna reminded him.

"And what can I do to help with the pain?" was Numair's next question, his concerned eyes on Daine once more.

Alanna let herself experience a moment of panic behind the man's back before she regained her composure and her calm tone.

"You don't have healing magic, Numair," Alanna reminded him as a lesser change made Daine wince uncomfortably. "But I do. I can help her with the pain a little, though each transformation will bring its own challenges. Daine, if you focus on the baby and not the pain, you can probably tell what shape it is."

As Daine concentrated, an idea—that, in retrospect seemed obvious—came to Alanna. "Daine, try shape shifting with the baby. That way, it won't hurt you too badly."

Daine nodded, sweat shining on her forehead. A moment later, a dog, well rounded with pregnancy, struggled free from Daine's baggy clothes and hopped down from the chair.

"Did that help?" Alanna asked the dog, as though nothing were unusual about the state of her patient.

The dog barked in response, before suddenly transforming into a small tabby cat. Alanna blinked, almost amused by the opposite shapes the child had chosen.

"She's going to be stubborn," she murmured to herself.

"What?" Numair asked, not looking away from Daine.

"Nothing," Alanna responded. "I'll stay for a little while to make sure that all goes well, and there aren't any problems. The babe should relax a little when you sleep, Daine, so you'll get some rest, though not as much as you'd probably like." The knight chuckled wryly, a scarce amount of humor in her voice as she continued. "I guess you could consider it a crash course in parenthood."

A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you all liked it! Review, please! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can


	4. Birth

A/N: I'm so sorry it's been so long! I've been busy with track and finals coming up. Anywho, here it is! Thanks for not giving up on me!

Summary: Daine has her baby.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to Tamora Pierce.

Daine gasped as the first contraction went through her, clenching her fists. It wasn't too painful, but it signified the beginning of something much worse.

"I'm not ready for this!" Daine cried, terror gripping her in its talons, paralyzing her and making her heart stutter.

Her next thought was of the animals. The fear had come so quickly, she had forgotten to block her connection and prevent the nearby animals from feeling the emotions consuming her.

All around the palace, creatures great and small went berserk. Cats scratched humans that held them, desperate to get away; wanting to reach Daine but too panicked to know how. Dogs bit people, horses reared, hooves striking stall doors and riders alike.

_It's okay,_ Daine called out to them all through her magic. _Calm down!_

Slowly, the activity quieted down. One mage—at the time teaching a class of pages—saw the chaos and left his classroom abruptly, sprinting as fast as he could to his chambers.

"Daine!" he yelled, leaping up the stairs three at a time.

Daine swore when she heard Numair's strangled voice coming closer. She went to the door, pulling open before he could run into it.

He put his hands on her shoulders, wide, frightened eyes meeting hers.

"Are you alright?" he gasped, the adrenaline leaving him as a shaky exhaustion took over.

"I'm fine, Numair," Daine assured him.

He shot her a doubtful look, and she smiled in an attempt at nonchalance. "I am in labor, but it's not a big deal. We have time." Her voice broke on the last word, betraying her true feelings.

"We need to get you to the infirmary," Numair said quickly, already half carrying, half guiding her out of their rooms.

_Get Alanna,_ Daine requested, spotting a small sparrow outside the window in the hallway. _Please,_ she added. She didn't want to ask it of Numair—he seemed to be a little calmer, and she didn't want him to have to tell their friend what was happening. It would cause him to realize what she had already comprehended—she was going to have a baby. Soon.

"At least the baby isn't changing forms," Daine pointed out. Numair nodded distractedly.

She didn't get the chance to say anything else in another attempt to help get both of their minds off what was coming—Alanna was already racing toward them.

_The sparrow got to her that fast?_ Daine wondered. Her question was answered when Alanna reached them.

"I saw all the animals, and I figured I knew what was going on," the Lioness explained as she joined Numair, helping Daine down the stairs.

"Don't worry," Alanna reassured them both. "It'll be fine."

Daine wasn't so sure of that, but she didn't say anything. Her next contraction was more painful than the one before, and she winced.

They made it to the infirmary, and Daine laid down on a bed in one of the rooms. Being there made everything all the more real, and she closed off her bond to animals completely, not wanting them to react to the wild emotions racing through her.

Numair took her hand, standing on her right. As the contractions got more frequent and hurt more she held on to him like a lifeline. Alanna helped, telling Daine what to do.

The hours passed slowly, and at last the baby was born. She instantly started changing gender and species, and Daine was infinitely glad she didn't do that during the birth itself. As it was, Alanna put the puppy in Daine's arms.

She and Numair beamed down at their child, happiness filling them.

Later, once they were back in their chambers, Daine would discover just how hard it is to feed a baby that changes constantly, but in that moment, there was only joy. And when Daine got her first glimpse at the baby girl her daughter would one day be permanently, she knew that she would love her baby no matter what.

Sarralyn Salmalin smiled up at her parents for the first time.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! RR!


End file.
